Danganronpa 3 x Hōkai Gakuen
''Hōkai Gakuen 2 ''(崩坏学园2 Houkai School 2), known as Guns Girl Z in the English release, is a Chinese side-scrolling shooter mobile game developed by miHoYo for iOS and Android. The game featured a in-game Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School-themed event in the Chinese and Japanese versions of the game in September 2016. About Houkai Gakuen 2 is a side-scrolling beat-em-up, in which the protagonists are attacked by hoards of their ex-schoolmates who have all turned into zombies. The game features a large number of collectable customization items, weapons, skills and familiars which can aid them in battle. In the past, the game has featured collaborative events with several popular franchises such as and , in which players can collect items and weapons based on the series. From September 9 - September 14 2016, the game featured a collaboration with Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School. The event featured themed stages in which the player battles Monokumas instead of zombies, cutscenes featuring dialogue from the original Japanese voice cast, and Danganronpa-themed collectable items. Event Synopsis A Monokuma factory mysteriously appears in the world of Collapse School! Kiana was attacked by a Monokuma while shopping. After encountering characters including Makoto Naegi, Kyoko Kirigiri, Ibuki Mioda and Nagito Komaeda, they challenge the huge Monokuma! What heart-pounding excitement! Is it possible for Kiana to solve this "Biggest, Most Awful, Most Tragic Event in the History of the Collapse"?! Details During the event period, the Houkai Ronpa (崩壊ロンパ Hōkai Ronpa) event could be selected from the stage list. Completing a quest would reward the player with a Monokuma Coin, with each coin earned counting as 1 point towards the player's leaderboard score. Ranking up would grant the player increasing rewards, received after the end of the event. Completing additional conditions on each stage would reward the player additional Monokuma Coins, making it easier to unlock the event collectables. Finishing all stages would unlock two cutscenes. Characters The event featured appearances by Makoto Naegi, Kyoko Kirigiri, Mikan Tsumiki, Gundham Tanaka, Ibuki Mioda, Nagito Komaeda, Chiaki Nanami, and Miaya Gekkogahara. Each was voiced by their original Japanese voice actor. All character equipments except familiars can be awakened, player can equip main menu character corresponding to the awakened equipment at the Kizuna tab, where clicking on them at the main menu would initiate a random line of dialogue. Girls Gun 2 x Danganronpa Game Makoto Naegi.png|Makoto Naegi Girls Gun 2 x Danganronpa Game Kyoko Kirigiri.png|Kyoko Kirigiri Girls Gun 2 x Danganronpa Game Mikan Tsumiki.png|Mikan Tsumiki Girls Gun 2 x Danganronpa Game Ibuki Mioda.png|Ibuki Mioda Girls Gun 2 x Danganronpa Game Nagito Komaeda.png|Nagito Komaeda Girls Gun 2 x Danganronpa Game Chiaki Nanami.png|Chiaki Nanami Girls Gun 2 x Danganronpa Game Gundham Tanaka.png|Gundham Tanaka Girls Gun 2 x Danganronpa Game Miaya Gekkogahara.png|Miaya Gekkogahara Enemies Three enemy types of Monokuma appeared in the themed stages of the event: regular Monokumas who walk on foot, Construction Monokumas in hard hats that ride on bloody jackhammers, and giant Siren Monokumas which are the boss enemy. Collectibles Ranked Awards Collectible equipment, weapons, upgrade items and profile ribbons were available throughout the event for achieving amounts of points. Additionally, a Monokuma ribbon was also available for the top 1-20% of players in the event. Clothing and Weapons Equipment to customize your character's appearance and increase their stats. Notes: ※ Monokuma Sniper was obtained by earning 3,000 points during the event. ※ Monokuma Pistol appeared as a low-rate drop on all Danganronpa 3 event stages. ※ SHSL Light Music Club Member was only obtainable from the gacha machine. Familiars Notes: ※ Chibi Komaeda Doll was only obtainable from the gacha machine. ※ Chibi Kirigiri Doll was obtainable by earning 8,000 points during the event. ※ Chiaki Nanami requires Gala Omega (ギャラオメガ) to synthesize & evolve. ※ Construction Monokuma requires Monokuma Gacha (モノクマガチャ) to synthesize & evolve. Ribbons Cosmetic items which can be displayed alongside your profile information. Notes: ※ SHSL Housekeeper Ribbon was awarded for logging into the game for 7 consecutive days during the event. ※ SHSL Health Committee Ribbon, SHSL Detective Ribbon and SHSL Hope ribbon were awarded for completing quests. ※ SHSL Good Luck Ribbon was obtained by earning 800 points during the event. ※ Monokuma Ribbon was awarded for ranking in the top 1-20% of players during the event. Skill Medals Equippable medals which grant various skills. Notes: ※ SHSL Housekeeper Medal (No. 1347) was awarded automatically for logging in during the event period. ※ Reserve Course Medal (No. 1351) was awarded for achieving 12,000 points. Banners and Promotional Art Girls Gun 2 x Danganronpa Game Banner Image.png Girls Gun 2 x Danganronpa Banner 2.jpg Girls Gun 2 x Danganronpa Banner 3.png Girls_Gun_2_x_Danganronpa_Promo.png Danganronpa_3_x_Houkai_Gakuen_2.png Girls Gun 2 x Danganronpa Promo 2.jpg Promotional Video 「ダンガンロンパ3」×「崩壊学園」コラボイベントPV External Links MiHoYo CN: MiHoYo JP: Category:Game Collaborations